Travel agents, airline personnel and persons in similar jobs, having planned and/or booked an itinerary for a customer, often provide the customer with a handy ticket-sized folder to keep tickets, boarding passes, baggage claim checks and the like together in one convenient package. Many travel agents use folders provided by airlines or other carriers or buy similar folders printed with their own company identification.
Although tickets generally set forth flight times, and places of deparature and arrival, a traveler's itinerary may be quite lengthy and also may include car rentals, hotel accomodations, sightseeing tours and the like, all of which may be arranged for the traveler by a travel agent.
Many travel agents, of course, provide their customers with a listing of the various arrangements made. Such a list may be kept by the traveler in any number of places, including the folder provided for his tickets. Most people are careful and alert about where they keep their ticket-holding folder, and, thus, it is an ideal place to keep an itinerary listing, but if an itinerary sheet is kept loose in the folder, along with tickets, boarding passes, baggage claim checks and the like, the itinerary sheet may be inconveniently in the way or, when taken out for consulting, may be lost or temporarily misplaced. If an itinerary listing is kept elsewhere, it may be lost or temporarily misplaced or be buried in luggage when needed. Sometimes an agent will staple a copy of the itinerary sheet to the inside of the flap of the ticket-holding folder. This is one more operation to be performed, and again, the itinerary sheet may be in the way and may have to be lifted out of the way to gain access to tickets. In addition, time may be of the essence in a travel situation, and waiting for an agent to staple something to your ticket folder if you're running to catch a plane could be aggravating and costly.